Chuck vs One Little Change
by TheIntersect20
Summary: What happens when you add someone to Sarah's past and throw them both into Burbank? Can she still protect the Intersect?
1. One Little Change

A/N: Hi! I am the Intersect20. This is my first story and it is completely unbetaed. This story starts off on the beach in the pilot. Read and let me know what you think!  
Oh, and I of course, do not own Chuck. -  
"So what happens to me now?" Chuck asks, somewhat scared.  
"You go on with your life, we protect you and you'll work with us."  
"What about my family." Chuck says "Are they in any danger? I mean, what's going to happen to Ellie, Morgan, Devon, are they in danger?"  
"We will watch them also. You are our main concern but we can't let anything happen to them either" Sarah reassures him. "Trust me I know what it's like to want to protect someone."  
"What do you mean by that?" asks Chuck.  
'Great. Why did I say that? I knew I would have to tell him but not know!' Sarah thinks. 'Well, I guess there's no time like the present.' "For reasons that you don't need to know," Sarah starts. "My sister lives with me. She is 13 and probably as good a spy as I am... but she is still my responsibility."  
"Wow. You seem to really to really worry about her." Chuck notices "yeah. I do." Sarah agrees " So, my cover is your girlfriend which means my sister and I need to meet your family and friends. Any ideas?"  
"Knowing Ellie, she will want to have a big family dinner at our apartment. I will find out what she wants to do and let you know?" Chuck offers "K. Call me with the details" Sarah answers.  
Chuck is beginning to walk away, thinking about how much is life has changed in the past forty eight hours, when he hears Sarah calling him.  
"Oh and Chuck, try not to get in any more car chases before the dinner" Sarah jokes.  
"Got it, find a bomb." Chuck jokingly responds.  
-

A/N: I know it was short and there was a lot of dialogue. That will change next chapter and we should get to meet Sarah's sister... I am having trouble figuring out what Sarah's sister's first and middle names should be, I have a few ideas but you can also give your ideas in the form of a review.  
Let me know how you like it so far in a review, it will make me write faster and I promise to respond to all reviews. 


	2. Moving Forward

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Didn't think I would leave you hanging for too long did you? This chapter isn't as good or long as I would have liked, but it is necessary to the story, give it a few chapters and there should be some longer, more interesting chapters. And review people! I KNOW your reading!

As always, I do not own Chuck.

Eleanor Bartowski had been up all night. She was worried out of her mind about her brother. Where was he? Was he okay? Should she call the police? Chuck, Ellie's brother had been missing all night. He went on a date last night and never came home. If he knew he wasn't going to be home, shouldn't he have called? When did her brother become such a flake? And what was that incessant babbling noise breaking through her train of thought?

"-and then I said no Chuck, taking a roast beef sandwich to a deserted island is not smart. Ellie? Ellie? Are you okay? Helloooo?" Morgan said, " Are you worrying about Chuck again? El, he is going to be fine."

"Yeah Ellie, I'm sure everything is awesome. And Morgan," Devon switched topics, "I call her El, Chuck calls her El, some of our friends call her El, you do not."

"Right! Sorry! I always forget, Not wanted." Morgan replies, pointing to himself as he talks.

It wasn't true. Although no one, especcially Ellie, would ever admit it, Morgan was a goodfriend to all in the Bartowski/Woodcomb apartment, not just Chuck's friend.

"Do you guys really think that Chuck i-" Ellie was cut off by the front door opening "Chuck!" she shrieked, "Where have you been? I was so worried. Why didn't you call?"

"Sorry Ellie. I didn't mean to be such a big flake." Chuck responded, sounding guilty and sorrowful.

"It's fine baby bro, just don't let it happen again"  
"yeah, not awesome!"

"General, Director" Agents Walker and Casey, of the CIA and NSA, professionally greeted their superiors. They were both worried. They would either be told that Bartowski was a liability in the field, or that the bomb diffusal was proof that he should be kept in the field, and neither option seemed all that great.

"We believe," the general began "that your reports indicate that Bartowski could be a liability in the field, yet what has happened so far indicates that it may be worth it."

"Team Bartowski will use the Intersect for missions on a trial basis. If nothing big enough to warrant pulling the team happens, you shall stay in the field together. You will be the Asset's handlers. Agent Walker, this means that you and your sister must become a somewhat big part of the Bartowski's lives, to protect your cover." the Director finished. "That is all." and the screen went blank.

"They aren't very good at goodbyes." Sarah observed.

Casey grunts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N 2: How'd you like the second chapter? Let me know in a review. I know I lied about Sarah's sister being in this chapter, but it just didn't flow, plus I need name ideas. Drop them in a review. And of course, reviews, whether negative or positive, make me write faster.  
~Inter


	3. Who are you?

A/N: The long awaited chapter arrives. Okay, maybe not long awaited as I updated yesterday, but it is a chapter and it has arrived! Thanks to Purrum for a name suggestion.

And, as always:  
I don't own Chuck.

She was sitting alone in another hotel room. Making and learning a whol new cover again. Stupid sister. Stupid CIA. Stupid lifestyle. She did some quick mental calculations. Three hundred and eighteen. That's right. 138. The exact number of hotels she had stayed in since coming to live with her sister, what was her name her? Right. Sarah Walker. Her base cover, as she had explained it.

Muttering under her breath, she went over her cover again. "Name, Brooklyn Avery Walker. Date of Birth, March 24, 1999. Birthplace, San Diego, California. Relation to Sarah Walker, sister. Name, Brooklyn A-" she was cut off from her memorization by the door opening.

"Hey Payton Jane, got a cover yet?" Her sister asked, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Who's Payton Jane? You must be thinking of someone else. I'm Brooklyn Avery. Brooklyn Avery Walker. Born March 24, 1999 in San Diego, California." Brooklyn went over her cover.

"Interesting choices. But I have to ask, why San Diego." Sarah questioned

"I figured there was a chance, no matter how small that someone from your high school might run iin to you, and then it will just look like we grew up in San Diego and ended up with our mom's last name." Brooklyn explained.

"Good thinking. We better finish unpacking, looks like the project is on a permanence trial" Sarah said.

"Good suggestion."

"Chuck this has to be perfect you can't freak out!" Ellie exclaimed.

"El, calm down" Chuck said.

It was freakout time in the Bartowski/Woodcomb apartment. Sarah and Brooklyn were arriving any minute and Ellie was determined to have the table set and everything ready. The food wouldn't be done for another twenty minutes but that had been how it was planned. Everything else had to be ready.

Ellie's spiraling thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorbell and running feet as Chuck raced to get to the door. Ellie faintly heard Chuck greeting Sarah and being introduced to Sarah's younger sister. Hmm. She would have to interrogate that story out of one of them later, but right now, the food needed to be cooked and introductions needed to be made. She turned around and nearly gasped at the sight before her.

Chuck had shown her a picture of Sarah, so she had known what she looked like. What she hadn't expected was Sarah's little sister. She was like a shorter, younger clone of Sarah. 5'3", long blond, straight hair down to the middle of her back and bright blue eyes, it had to have been exactly what Sarah looked like at 13. The resemblance was eerie.

"Oh and let me introduce you all." Chuck began.

"Ellie, this is my girlfriend Sarah and her sister Brooklyn, Sarah, Brooklyn, this is Ellie." Chuck finished.

"It is nice to meet you both" Ellie said. "Just let me finish getting the food ready and we can start eating. You can sit on the couch if you would like

A/N: I think that might be the longest chapter yet. Just to clear it up, Payton Jane is the sister's real name. Her cover in Burbank is Brooklyn Avery. Please take the time to review, criticism is not only welcome but encouraged if it is constructive! And thank you so much again to Purrum for the name idea. It was Jane and I think it fit quite well.


	4. Hidden Secrets

**A/N:**** I am SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I did not mean to be gone for almost a week! It shouldn't happen again, but I make no promises!**

**So I noticed I forgot to tell you something. Actually, I didn't remember, Rumburak told me in a review. Thank you! Rumburak pointed out that Brooklyn(Payton) couldn't have been 13 in the pilot, which was in 2007, if she was born in 1999. I decided when I started the story that I would move the pilot date up so there were no issues with me for some reason bringing something like Angry Birds Star Wars into 2007. So let me just make one closing statement.**  
**I don't own Chuck**  
**So, without further ado, ENJOY!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Sarah, Brooklyn, where did you move from?" Ellie asked.

"DC" Sarah responded. "I was having... boyfriend problems and needed a change. Brook was born in San Diego which gave me the idea for somewhere in California. This seemed like a nice area so... here we are!" she finished with a laugh.

"Well I have an early surgery tomorrow so it was nice meeting you Sarah, Brook." Devon said.

Brook's phone went off and she glanced at it, making sure no one else saw the screen. "I am so sorry, I have to take this." she said, getting up to step outside.

'Who is it?' Sarah mouthed discreetly.

'No one' Brook responded. This was odd to Sarah. Payton told her everything, no matter how big or small. Oh well, she thought and went back to talking to Ellie and Chuck.

_Meanwhile..._

"Yeah, that's where we are staying. You have the room number?"

"Yeah." was the answer. "See you then 'Brooklyn'."

"Okay, Bye!" Brook responded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So? What did all of the AMAZING readers think? I know it is another short chapter, but I am on a writing roll! Expect at least one, maybe more chapters out today. Review and let me know what you think.

Who was the voice on the phone? Pm me with your best guess and I will put the people with correct answers in the author's note of the chapter that the character shows up in.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**A/N: I know what you are thinking. Inter is back again? Well YES I AM! I will most likely post several short chapters today.**

**_If I owned Chuck would I be writing Fanfiction?_**

"BROOKLYN AVERY WALKER" Sarah screamed, they had just gotten back to their hotel and Brook had been avoiding Sarah since the mysterious phone call. "Just who was it on the phone and why won't you tell me about it?!"

"Because you don't need toknow!" Brook snapped. "You may be a spy but you don't need to know everything! You can't control me! You don''t OWN me! You ARE NOT my mother!"

Sarah took a deep breath. "Fine, you don't want to tell me," Sarah replied, taking deep breaths and remaining calm, "then you can _**GET OUT!**_ I don't have to let you live with me, you know. I CHOSE to. Now, you can live on the streets. Pack your stuff and get out, you have ten minutes, anything you leave behind becomesmine." As soon as Sarah finishes, she steps out of the hotel room to go for a short walk, leaving Brook alone to pack.

A/N: No, this isn't the whole chapter. This part just seemed like it needed to have it's only section. There is more coming today, hopefully a lot more. I just wanted this part to be out.  
Review and let me know what you think. You can still pm to let me know who you think the voice on the phone was.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 2

**A/N: Yep! I am back again! Not much to say about this chapter...**

**but I still don't own Chuck.**

_One Week After Brook left._

Sarah was sitting alone in the team's new underground facility. It hadn't been a very long trial, but Chuck had proved his worth. The underground base below the Buy More, Castle, as it was called, was state of the art. The team had found out about it the day after Brook left.

"I don't get it why isn't she back yet?" Sarah muttered to herself. "'It's been a week, I didn't expect her to be gone more than a day or two, where is she? I she okay? Ugh! Why did I have to teach her to be so good at disappearing? She could be in Italy, or Australia, or Mexico, or right outside the Buy More, and I would never know it!"

"Maybe she took you seriously." Chuck snuck up behind her. That wasn't good. She was off her game.

"You don't even know what happened." Sarah replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah I do. You have watched the security feed from your room about a hundred times in the past week. Everyone with access to Castle knows about Brook."

"Can I take this moment to point out that only six people have access to Castle and one is MIA (Missing in Action)." Sarah said.

"I just don't get it. Pa-Brooky and I have always gotten along so well. Lately though, I don't know. I think a ton of stuff is hitting her at once, and I should have been more understanding."

"Why would everything be hitting her now?"

"Well all I can say is that she lives with me and not our mom and/or dad because of some less than desirable home situations. This is the first time since she first started living with me that her and I have been in the States for more than a few days and we happen to be kind of close to where she was born. Neither of us has spoken to our mother in a while so I do not know anything about where she lives, but our dad does not still live here, in fact he hasn't since she was a toddler. For some reason it is still affecting her, dealing with being here and having to be so close- never mind I can't tell you any more."

"That's okay, I understand. Do you want to have dinner at my apartment tonight, Ellie is cooking. Then tomorrow I will help you come up with some ideas of how to contact her while I am on my lunch break."

"Okay. Thank you Chuck. I am just really, very worried about her, she is just a little girl alone on the streets of Los Angeles, what if something happens to her!?"

"Sarah, calm down." Chuck soothed "Eat now, worry later, tomorrow."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know in a review! And remember, you can still give your guess about the mysterious caller from chapter four. Send your best guess in a pm!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am back again! I so far only have one guess as to who was on the phone, so guess! This chapter is when I will hopefully slowly starting making chapters a little longer. HOPEFULLY.**

**Chuck= owned-me.**

Dinner at the Bartowski/Woodcomb apartment was over, Devon had gotten called in to work and Chuck had gone back in his room, saying he was going to play video games, but what he was really doing was going to brain storm ideas about how to help Sarah find Brook. He thought and thought, then had the perfect idea.

"So, Sarah, you seem worried. Is something wrong?" Ellie inquired. They were sitting on the couch talking, the group from dinner having dwindled. Ellie had seen it as the perfect time to interrogate Sarah about some things. After all, the situation with her raising Brook was odd.

"It's nothing. And even if something was wrong, why would you want to hear about my problems?" Sarah joked, attempting to dodge Ellie's questioning nature.

'So there is something going on. Well, she seems worried, guess that the interrogation can be held off, for now.' Ellie thought. "Sarah, you and Brook are family, to all of us. Wait a minute I know what the problem is!"

"Y-you do?" Sarah faltered, worrying her cover could be blown.

"Of course! My idiot of a little brother did something wrong and you don't want to tell me! Look, Sarah, I know that Chuck does silly things, and he is very ,very clueless, but he really does love you, I can tell from the way his eyes light up when they see you. If he did something wrong, talk to him, he probably didn't mean to, or even know that he did."

"Thanks Ellie, that was the exact problem. I will talk to him tomorrow, but I really need to get home." Sarah said, relieved that she had been able to remain calm and that her cover was intact.

"Of course, tell Brook we all said hi and that we hope she feels better." That had been the cover for the evening, Brook not feeling well but insisting Sarah go anyway. After all, a thirteen year old can handle having a cold without being watched every second, and Sarah did not need to get it. After all, she was changing jobs from the Wienerlicious to the so far unnamed frozen yogurt store opening in its place soon, and needed to stay healthy.

"Director, I am worried about Brook. She knows all of the information that we have about Bartowski, ex-agent Larkin, and the Intersect." Sarah was explaining her worries to the Director of the CIA, Graham, over a video conference. The NSA members of the team and Chuck were absent from the meeting, and in fact did not know it was even taking place.

"Two things Agent Walker. The first is that I do not think that the information your sister knows is your primary concern for her, but I guess you cannot be blamed for that. The second is a very important question that will cause you to lose your job if not answered truthfully!" The Director said the last part forcefully, letting her know that he was not lying, and those would be the exact consequences, at the least, for not telling the exact truth in response to his question. "Is there a risk of your sister telling the wrong person the information that she knows?"

"I honestly do not believe so." Sarah sincerely stated. "However, if she were captured or threatened, she would probably not be able to handle it. She is not a risk to the project, as long as she is here, with me, safe."

"I will work on finding her, Sarah. But you have to understand, a thirteen year old girl who is not an actual government employee cannot be my top concern, I have someone to answer to also." The Director really wished he could help more. Ever since he recruited Sarah into the CIA, she has been like a daughter to him, Brook also. They were the only people from work his wife had met, Sarah often seeking out advice about Brook or just life in general from his wife.

"I understand Director, and thank you for your help." Sarah responded respectfully before turning off her laptop.

"Brook, where are you?" Sarah whispered in a hushed and sorrowful voice, tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. " I really did not mean anything I said." These were her last, dejected thoughts before falling asleep on her couch.

_Wienerlicious, Next morning._

"Wipe that melancholy look off your face Sarah, because I have a plan!" Chuck announced as he walked in to the deserted, as usual, Wienerlicious during his lunch break.

"Oh and what does this plan happen to be?" Sarah questioned, happy for an idea and somewhat amused by the theatrics of his entrance, not that she would EVER tell anyone that.

"It's kind of simple." Chuck replied. "So I was thinking we could…

**A/N: So that marks the end of chapter 7. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, I know some readers often don't know what to put in a review so here I will be putting a kind of 'reviewers guide' in my profile. Warning: Not all suggestions in the guide are my ideas. Well, that should be all and remember:**

**I am still accepting guesses of who it could have been on the phone. Please submit them in the form of a pm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I know I am a little (really!) behind, but I haven't had a chance to write. This chapter picks up in the same scene as last chapter.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

_Wienerlicious_

"It's kind of simple." Chuck replied. "I was thinking we could…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash coming from behind the Wienerlicious. Sarah and Chuck raced outside to see what the commotion was about. They were greeted by the site of a black Crown Vic, racing away from an overturned dumpster.

"Is that Casey's?" Chuck started to ask.

"Yeah." Sarah responded. "But I doubt Casey was the one driving it like that."

_Apartment Courtyard_

"Casey" Sarah screams from outside the door. "Open this door!"

"What do you want Walker, I have today off." Casey grunted.

"Yeah, well, I thought you might like to know that somebody crashed YOUR car into a dumpster and then sped away." Sarah said

"What! My car is not missing; the GPS says it is…" Casey pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the car's GPS tracker "not able to be found. BARTOWSKI!"

"It was not my fault!" It was not Chuck's fault!" Chuck and Sarah exclaimed at the same time.

_Castle_

"We apologize for your car Casey, but we have more important problems to face." Graham began.

"Such as, Director?" Sarah asked.

"WELL, Agent Walker, the analysts found that Brooklyn has been in recent contact with Bryce Larkin." General Beckman snapped.

"General, I thought Bryce was dead?"Chuck questioned.

"We did too. Now we are finding that the sister of one of our best agents is working with a rogue agent." General responded.

"Agent Walker," Director Graham began. "Have you been in contact with your sister since she left your apartment?"

"Director, are you implying that my sister and I are Fulcrum!?" Sarah questioned. " I don't have to take this!" and with that, Sarah began walking around the table towards the staircase.

"Agent Walker sit back down!" the Director yelled. Sarah sat, a permanent scowl on her face. "Now," he continued. "We do not believe you are working for Fulcrum and we hope that Brook is not either. But, we must take precautions. Considering the circumstances, we are going to need to request that you hand all of your weapons over to Casey and allow him to walk you to a holding cell where you will remain until Brook can be found and captured. Any problems?"

"Of course not Director." Sarah said, handing her gun and knives to Casey. "Will I be informed of any new developments in finding her?" She asked

"Of course, Agent Walker. I am sorry this has to happen." The Director finished, signing off, plunging the video screen into darkness.

"I truly am sorry Sarah" Casey began. "But I am going to have to request that you place your phone and any other electronic devices on the table and turn around with your hands behind your back."

"Here." Sarah said, placing her phone on the table and turning around.

_Holding Cell #1_

"Well, here we are." Casey said. "Step inside please."

"Ugh, dispense with the formalities Casey!" Sarah snapped, frustrated. "What do you think I am going to do, knock you out and make a run for it?"

"Given the circumstances, I think it is a very real possibility. Now step inside please." Casey responded.

"Fine." Sarah said stepping in to the cell, turning around and holding her arms out, "will you please at least uncuff me?"

"Of course." Casey said, taking the handcuffs off. "Bartowski has to remain down here a lot because I cannot protect him and look for Brook. I will be flying a few agents, TRUSTED agents in to help in the search. I will have a schedule brought in and a clock placed outside the cell."

"Thanks, I think I am just going to get some sleep." Sarah replied with a yawn.

**A/N: Okay, so it was really late. But I was having minor writer's block. Remember you can still pm me guesses about who the mysterious caller is and now you can pm me who you think the agents Casey is bringing in are. All correct answers will be credited in the author's note of the chapter the character first appears in. And as usual, review, review, review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had minor writer's block. Quite a few questions about last chapter are answered in this chapter. ****Congratulations to ****_phnxgrl_****for correctly guessing who was on the phone in chapter 4! **** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

* * *

_Castle Briefing Room_

"I just don't understand why Sarah had to be put in the holding cell!" Chuck asked Casey.

Suddenly the door to Castle opens and three figures walk in. "Walker got put in a holding cell! What did she do this time?"One of them asked.

"Aw poor Sarah. Is that why we're here?" another asked.

"Maybe if you shut up Casey would tell us!" the third said, annoyed.

"Chuck, meet Sarah's old team," Casey began, "Also known as…. The CAT Squad!"

_(Cue theme music)_

* * *

_Castle - Holding Cell #1_

Sarah is lying on her back. Bored, and worrying about her sister. What if Fulcrum got to her first? What if they couldn't find her? "What if she still hates me?"

"You want your dinner or not?" Zondra asked.

"From you? How can I be sure it is not poisoned?" Sarah snapped.

"Fine, eat or don't Walker. We have to give you food not make sure you eat it." Zondra said, putting the food inside the cell and walking away.

* * *

_Castle Briefing Room_

"Okay, so here's the plan." Casey began.

"Hold on there!" Carina interrupted. "Who put you in charge?"

"This is my teammates little sister and my operation Agent Hansen." Casey responded, aggravated.

"Yes, but I know Brooklyn better than anyone other than Walker." Carina retorted.

"Let Carina lead the mission." Could faintly be heard from the direction of the holding cells.

_Grunt. _"Fine, your mission Hansen" Casey gave up.

"Since I was interrupted last time I asked, why again is Sarah in a holding cell and not helping us find her little sister?" Chuck questioned.

"Because, moron, if Brooklyn were captured by Fulcrum then Agent Walker would most likely go rogue just to save her sister. We also cannot guarantee she would stick to any plan we put in place. Third, she tried to storm out of a briefing with the **DIRECTOR of the agency she works for!**" Casey responded.

"I'm going to go see if Sarah has any ideas for how to find her sister," Carina interrupts. "You should all get some work done."

* * *

_Castle - Holding CELL #1_

Sarah was lying on the small cot in the cell, trying to sleep.

"Sarah?" Carina asked softly.

"What do you want?" Sarah mumbled.

"Do you mind if I open the door?" Carina asked

"What do you think I am going to do?" Sarah questioned, "Try and get past not only you but three other trained agents, two of which are pretty familiar with my fighting style?"

"Sarah, you know we don't think that," Carina said, trying to calm her down, "we just -"

"Just what!?" Sarah yelled. "Felt the need to throw your ex-partner and FRIEND into a holding cell and keep her from finding her little sister?"

"SARAH!" Carina shouted. "Sarah, I did not decide to put you in here. But, with you acting like a child, maybe it's for the best." Carina finished sternly, turning and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter! Life got in the way! Please review and let me know what you think! More reviews will motivate me to write faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! I really don't know what to put here so please review and I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

_Holding Cell #1_

"Nine hundred ninety seven, nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety nine, two –"

"Uh, Sarah?" Chuck asked nervously.

"What do you want?" Sarah snapped.

"Well, I am really sorry but Carina told me to come back here and give you these. " Chuck said. He opened the door and handed Sarah the item, closing the door after. "She said she would be back here in a minute to"

"Handcuffs! What are they treating me like a prisoner now! Get out of here Chuck." Sarah snapped.

"Sarah, I"

"Now Chuck!" Sarah cut him off.

"But Sarah"

"Now!"

* * *

A_ dark alley in LA_

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Brook asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Look, Fulcrum is getting closer by the second. I know you and Sarah aren't getting along well right now, but you need to go back and warn them. They are all in danger, and losing the Intersect could cause the government to fall to Fulcrum. You can't let that happen Brook. I'm sorry, but it's bigger than you." Bryce told her.

"I know. I'll let them catch me tomorrow at about noon. Will that give you enough time?" Brook questioned.

"It will have to. Good luck." Bryce said, walking away cautiously.

"Good luck." Brooklyn whispered before lying down and trying to sleep.

* * *

_Same alley, 11:30 the next morning_

"There she is." Zondra exclaimed, pointing at a huddled figure sleeping in the back corner of the alley. She raced towards her, Casey and Carina trailing behind her. They got to her and crouched next to her, knowing they would need to wake her cautiously. Carina lightly touched Brooklyn's shoulder while Zondra quietly whispered her name. A couple of seconds later they were both laying on their stomachs, arms pinned to their backs in a Kimura hold.

"Oh it's just you." Brook said. She released the hold on Carina and Zondra, allowing them to stand up. They helped Brooklyn up and walked with her to the car. What was perceived by the average public to be a teenage girl walking down the streets with three adults in a seemingly innocent and friendly way was in reality a teenage half-spy with one NSA agent leading the way to the car and two other spies forcing her down the streets, both with guns pointed at her back. They got in the car, Casey driving and Carina in the passenger seat, and Zondra and Brooklyn in the back. They pulled on to some mostly deserted back roads and Casey continued driving as Zondra lifted the gun that had never wavered in its aim at Brooklyn and Carina pulled out her own.

"What's going on?" Zondra demanded.

"What do you mean?" Brook asked sarcastically "Can't a thirteen year old girl have an argument with her sister and survive in the unforgiving back alleys of Los Angeles without being questioned by the NSA, CIA, and DEA? I mean seriously, what could a thirteen year old girl do to National Security and, for the record Carina, I'm not on drugs either!"

"You don't have to use them to sell them." Carina muttered under her breath.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Brook exclaimed. "You do not seriously believe that I am selling drugs!?"

"No, we don't think you are selling drugs. Normally we would have just left you on the streets, or let Sarah go rogue to find you, but there is a group in the government that is trying to illegally find the Intersect and take over the government. They were after YOU for information. Brooky, have you ever heard of Fulcrum?" Carina asked

"You all actually figured it out? Wow! Maybe y'all aren't as idiotic as Bryce thought. Of course I know who they are, and I knew they were after me. It was all a part of the plan." Brook answered, surprised.

At the word Bryce Casey had jerked the car onto the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. The spies' jaws dropped. The three adults had one final, terrified thought before everyone in the car passed out.

* * *

**A/N: What did everyone think? It wasn't my longest chapter, but it also wasn't my shortest! How does everyone feel about having the CAT Squad in the story so far? How did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in a review!**

**_Also, here are some things answered in the next chapter:_**

_Why did everyone pass out?_

_Why did Sarah have to put the handcuffs on? _

_What is going on with Devon, Ellie, and Morgan during all of this?_

_What is Bryce's plan?_

**Let me know your thoughts in a review! I will get back on track with responding to them this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry! I did not mean to wait this long to update! I have been having a disappointing drop in reviews the last couple of chapters and it is making me sad. Thank you to those of you who are reviewing faithfully! I know where I want the story to go so *hopefully* I will be able to update more often. I am sorry to say that updates will not be as frequent as they were when I first started writing this story. I know that is what drew many of you readers to the story, but it is no longer possible for me. Updates should be once per week, just consider anything else an extra bonus! :)**

**During this chapter, watch carefully for time markings in the story's progression as this chapter might be a little hard to follow. Sorry About that! I am trying to learn and grow as a writer and try new techniques as the story progresses so sorry if it seems a little crazy sometimes, all will come together in good time. Let me know how I am doing in a review!**

**I had a comment that Casey is somewhat out of character in my story. It was in a guest review, so to that guest I want to say:**

**I know, and I am sorry. I am still adjusting to season one Casey after watching seasons four and five most recently. I am working on that problem and I am trying to stop doing that. **

**_So, about this chapter. Many questions from previous chapters are answered. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 11 of _****_Chuck vs One Little Change_****_._**

**_Chuck_**** = owned – me :(**

**I also do not own ****_House _****:) **

* * *

_Castle Holding Cell #1_

"Chuck! Chuck! CHUCK!" Sarah screamed. "CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI! Get back here NOW!" Sarah had been sitting alone, in handcuffs for about four hours now. Chuck had brought her the handcuffs and Carina was supposed to be back there within an hour. She hadn't made it. In fact, neither Chuck nor Sarah had heard from any of the team since Chuck was told to put Sarah in handcuffs, not that Sarah had any means of communication in the first place.

Chuck walked down the hallway, arriving at Sarah's cell. "Yeah, Sarah, what do you need?"

"Sorry, about that, Chuck." Sarah sighed. "I was just wondering if you could get me a bottle of water? I am super thirsty."

"Of course Sarah!" Chuck replied, jogging to a nearby refrigerator and grabbing a water bottle and the key to her handcuffs before jogging back to Sarah's cell and opening the door. "Here" Chuck said, unlocking Sarah's handcuffs and handing her the water.

"Oh Chuck" Sarah said sympathetically, before her voice turned harsh. "You shouldn't have done that!" All of a sudden, Sarah jumped in to action. She leaped forward, knocking Chuck to the ground and snatching the handcuffs from his grasp, knocking them in to the side of his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. She quickly pulled Chuck's arms behind his back and placed the cuffs on his hands before dragging him in to what had previously been 'her' cell. Not wanting to leave Chuck, The Intersect, her Asset, unprotected she placed the key in his hand before balling it in to a fist, ensuring he would keep a tight grip on the key and not lose it. "I am so sorry Chuck." She whispered apologetically one last time before closing the cell door, Chuck on the other side, and running out of Castle.

Sarah leapt in to her Black 2007 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S.

She pulled up the advanced GPS system the CIA had installed in her car and pulled up the location of Zondra's tracker. She set the GPS to the coordinates and raced away.

* * *

_Location- Unknown_

Casey awoke to find himself in a cold, dimly lit room. It was small and the walls, ceiling and floor were all made of concrete. A metal door was situated directly in front of him. He assumed that he was in a basement based on the look of the room and the cool temperature. Now he knew where he was, but how did he get there? The last thing he remembered was finding Brook, and then he vaguely remembered Brook mentioning Bryce when they were all in the car. Everything was fuzzy after that, so he assumed that was when he had passed out. He tried to get up and look around, only to find that his arms and legs were chained to the chair. His hands were handcuffed to each other and his legs were handcuffed together. There was no way he was going to get out of the restraints without some help from his team. Speaking of his team, where were they? He quickly glanced around the tiny cellar. Sure enough, Zondra was in a chair to his left and Carina was in a chair to his right. Both of them were cuffed in the exact same way that he was.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in strolled two figures…

* * *

_Casa Bartowski/Woodcomb_

Ellie and Devon sit on the couch, engrossed in a recent episode of _House_.

"That is so wrong!"

"He would get fired for that!"

"That treatment would kill the patient!"

"Those symptoms would never occur at the same time because of a single disease!"

"That condition does not even exist!"

"You can't manipulate a patient like that!"

"How did that not get him thrown in prison?"

These were just a few of the things yelled in the apartment when Ellie and Devon were watching _House_ on TV. Despite all of the medical discrepancies that they pointed out when watching the show, it was a favorite pastime of the two doctors.

The show goes to a commercial just as a crash is heard down the hallway, in the direction of Chuck's room.

"Devon what was that!?" Ellie whispered worriedly.

"Sorry!" Morgan could be heard, walking down the hall from Chuck's room in the direction of the living room. "Sorry, I tripped when I was coming in the Morgan Door."

"Well maybe that wouldn't happen if you used the front door like a normal person!" Ellie said.

"Eleanor," Morgan began. "My dear, sweet, Eleanor."

"Get to the point Morgan!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Why would I use the front door when there is a fully functional portal directly to Chuck's room?" Morgan finished.

"Because the Morgan Door is creepy and makes you look slightly like a stalker!" Ellie responded.

"Yeah, not awesome, bro!" Devon added in.

* * *

_Castle- Holding Cell #1_

Chuck slowly woke up and the first thing he noticed was an agonizing pain in the side of his head. "Where am I?" he contemplated aloud. Glancing around, he recognized his surroundings as one of the holding cells inside of Castle. Peering around again, he noticed that it was Sarah's cell. Wait! "Where is Sarah?" He then remembered the events that had transpired a measly few hours ago, leading to his being locked in a cell. And what was that in his hand? It was the key! So Sarah hadn't left him helpless after all!

Chuck quickly unlocked the handcuffs and opened the cell door, making his way to Castle's briefing room. He went to a computer and requested a video conference with both the General and the Director. The request was immediately accepted and both General Beckman and Director Graham appeared on the screen, sitting in what appeared to be the back of a car with the laptop sitting on her lap, Director Graham sitting next to her.

"What do you need Mr. Bartowski?" General Beckman asked in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"Well, General, Director," Chuck began nervously. "There seems to be a bit of a problem."

"And what would that be?" The General requested, now worried.

"Well you see," Chuck started. "Casey, Carina and Zondra went out this morning to find Brooklyn because they thought they knew where she was. About an hour and a half after they left I got a call from Carina. She told me they were certain of Brooklyn's location and that I should take a pair of handcuffs to Sarah's cell and have her put them on because they did not want her trying to escape if she were to find out that Brook had been found. She told me that they would be back within the hour and I should let Sarah know when I took the handcuffs. I forgot to, unfortunately, but I went back to tell her when I remembered about ten minutes later. She seemed okay, though a little annoyed as I am sure you can imagine. Four hours had passed since the call from Carina and they still had not shown up and I had not heard from them. At this point, Sarah called me back to her cell and asked if I could get her a bottle of water. I grabbed one and took it back to her cell. I opened the cell door and unlocked her handcuffs so she could drink the water. I was going to put the handcuffs back on her, just with her hands in front of her so she could drink the water, when she grabbed the cuffs from my hand and hit me with them. She cuffed my hands and put me in the cell, the handcuff key in my hand. I just woke up and came directly here. I am worried about the rest of the team. It has been about ten hours since the call with Carina." Chuck stated the information in an extremely matter of fact way, he was trying to be professional and business like. On the inside though, he was freaking out.

"Bartowski, stay in castle." Director Graham, well, directed. "The General and I were already on our way to deal with the situation regarding Brooklyn Walker directly. We should arrive in Castle in about ten minutes. Do not move until we get there." With that, the video conference was finished.

* * *

_Location-Unknown_

Suddenly, the door flew open and in strolled two figures…

"Hey guys!" Brooklyn exclaimed in a cheery tone.

"Brooklyn Avery Walker your sister is going to murder you!" Carina and Zondra screamed in unison.

"Where have you been?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Why are we here?"

"Where IS here?"

"Were we drugged?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she said. "Look, a runaway thirteen year old and a dead man walk in to a room and you have more questions for the runaway? Man, the spy life does take a toll on people's brains."

"Brooklyn I think that is enough." Bryce stepped in. "As you three can clearly see, I am, in fact, not dead. I know you have a few questions for us, but there is not time. Fulcrum is becoming a real problem and they need to be stopped or all of our safety's are in jeopardy, especially Chuck's. Brook and I will remove you from the chairs but I am afraid that you will have to remain cuffed until we get to Castle. I don't trust you not to shoot me." With that, Brook and Bryce went to each of the captured spies seats and removed thee chains holding them down. Bryce led Casey and Carina to the Van while Brook took Zondra.

* * *

_Sarah's Car_

Sarah was about fifteen minutes from Zondra's –and hopefully the rest of the team's- location when the GPS system on the car beeped. She glanced down at it and saw that the tracker was on the move. She programmed the GPS to follow it and turned around. A few minutes later she noticed that the tracker, and by extension, her car, were en route to the Buy More shopping center. 'That's odd.' Sarah thought, why would they turn around unless, "They found her!" Sarah exclaimed. "Oh, my baby sister is safe!" Sarah pushed the car even faster; now well in to the triple digits.

She overtook the van that the other spies were in about twenty minutes away from the Buy More, but still on a deserted back road. She forced them to pull over and got out of her car, just as Bryce and Brooklyn got out and opened the back door of the van, unlocking the handcuffs on Carina, Zondra, and Casey. All five of the spies stood in a sort of stand-off. Sarah against Bryce, Bryce against Carina, Casey and Zondra, and them against Sarah. This left Brooklyn caught in the middle, the only one knowing the whole story. Just as the five spies were reaching for their weapons, Brooklyn held up her hand to signal them to stop before saying one, simple word. "Wait." She said

_Castle_

The ten minutes following the video conference were quite possibly the longest ten minutes of Chuck Bartowski's life. Finally, the door from the Orange Orange opened and in walked Director Graham of the Central Intelligence Agency and General Beckman of the National Security Agency. 'Their very presence commands respect.' Chuck thought nervously. 'Though the General is oddly short.'

"Mr. Bartowski," the General began. "The circumstances of the last week or two have been extremely unpleasant and I can assure you that this is not the way that our agencies are normally run nor is this the level of professionalism that is normally expected from the government's best spies and I can assure you that this problem will be dealt with immediately."

Director Graham took over at this point. "When we have found and gathered our missing agents we will be administering lie detector tests to everyone, including you, to determine exactly what happened during this ordeal."

General Beckman continued at this point. "The names of the people to whom we will be testing are:

Charles Bartowski

John Casey

Zondra Rizzo

Brooklyn Walker

Carina Hansen

Sarah Walker

and…

Bryce Larkin.

Not only will we be giving the tests but we will be having a meeting with you where we discuss all of the agents on the list and Brooklyn. Anyone who does not pass the test or that you do not feel comfortable having around based on any event since this project started will be either reassigned or dismissed from their respective agency, depending on the severity of their actions."

"One second, General." Chuck said. "Bryce is involved?"

"We have sufficient evidence to suggest that Bartowski." She answered.

"Okay, I understand." Chuck said.

"All right then." The General said.

Just then, the door to Castle opened and in rushed six figures. Casey lead the group with Sarah and Brooklyn behind him, then Carina, Bryce and Zondra brought up the rear.

Director Graham cleared his throat and said, in an utterly commanding way. "Freeze."

The group of six immediately complied.

"Good." He said. "Now, Agent Walker, Agent Larkin, and Miss Walker turn around and place your hands behind your backs." The three immediately did so and the General and Director handcuffed each of them and put them in well separated cells. Sarah back in cell #1, Bryce in cell #10 and Brooklyn was placed in cell #18, in the second wing of cells on the other side of Castle. They returned to the main briefing room and found the three remaining agents in the exact same positions that they had been left in.

"Agents," Director Graham began "regarding the events of the last couple of days, we are requiring everyone involved to pass a lie detector test. Anyone who appears suspicious based on the information we find is subject to an actual interrogation." With that the General and Director led the three agents to separate interrogation rooms. They returned and took Chuck to one of Castle's smaller briefing rooms, a smallish, rectangle shaped room with a long table and a large computer screen at one end. It had been agreed that Chuck would respond better to the less threatening nature of this room over the interrogation room.

The two agencies heads reconvened in Castle's main briefing room to discuss how they would continue with the interviews and interrogations, and who would most likely be dismissed from Team Intersect, who would leave their agencies, and who might be briefed on the Intersect and become a part of Team Intersect, not once was a bunker considered, as they knew after this ordeal that a group confrontation with the top spies in the world could end disastrously for them, their agencies, their government, and ultimately the world. They discussed options for awhile before standing to continue with what would be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This was the longest chapter of the story so far at OVER two thousand words. That is a big accomplishment for me! So, a ton happened this chapter.**

**Love this chapter? Let me know in a review!**

**Hate this chapter? Let me know in a review!**

**Love this story? Let me know in a review!**

**Hate this story? Let me know in a review!**

**Have other things to say? Put them in a review!**

**Let me just finish by saying I love all of you readers and I will work hard to get the next chapter out in a more timely manner. **

**Also, I am not lying when I say that the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write as it encourages me and lets me know that there are people out there who care enough about the story to give me their honest thoughts on it and to help me improve it! Thank you to all of the readers who have faithfully reviewed every chapter, or most chapters. You all are amazing! Also, thank you to those readers who may have only reviewed a couple of times or maybe even never. I do not know how many of you there are but I do know you are out there, so thanks! **

**So, clockings are in!**

**Chapter 11 word total (including complete A/Ns, even this part): 3,071**

**Chapter 11 word total (story only): 2,485**

**Wow! Talk about a long (for me!) chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so very, very extremely sorry! (Insert excuses here). I am really trying to get better about updates! **

**Chapter Info:**

**I decided to put the interviews in the next chapter. This chapter will be mostly ****_flashbacks_**** to cover some ocean sized plot holes that I did not mean to leave. Sorry! We will find out some information about what happened after Brooke ran away. We will also possibly find out a little bit more about the back stories of some of the characters. Hope you enjoy!**

**_All writing in italics will be flashbacks._**

* * *

_Castle- Cell #18 (This cell is also known as Brook's cell)_

Brook sat in her cell, pondering what had happened in the last couple of weeks her and her sister had never fought, never. 'Sarah' had always been there for her, they had gotten along perfectly since Brook was born. It was probably a good thing that they had always gotten along. Brook's mom had left Sarah, Brook, and their dad when Brook was only a month old. They had been living in Kansas around that time. They had planned to stay for another month, maybe two, but her dad, Jack, had said that their mom leaving would draw too much attention to them. It would make them stand out, be noticeable, be memorable. They had lived in quite a few places between Kansas and San Diego. They all eventually blurred together, names and places. She probably couldn't put any of them together. None except for two. Kansas and San Diego were the only two places she remembered the name she had used. In Kansas she was Alexis Taylor Smith and in San Diego, in San Diego she was Lynn Marie Burton. She had hated those names. Not because the names were bad, but because of the stories that her sister had told her about them.

_~flashback~_

_The current 'Sarah' and 'Brook' sit in an average bedroom. Medium sized two beds. The walls were plain with a few pictures hanging on them. A couple of dressers. Nothing special. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that would take more than fifteen minutes to pack. That was what their dad had drilled into them their entire lives. "Everything that you need to move should be able to be packed and ready in fifteen minutes, just in case." Jack always said. So the girls kept their rooms simple. They did not need anything special. They knew anything that they were attached to could be lost, forgotten in a fake life when they disappeared. 'Brook' had always had trouble with that. She made friends, got attached to stuffed animals and other toys. 'Sarah' knew that this would leave problems for her sister in this life, so she had begun to do everything she could to help her baby sister. Like now. 'Brook' was only five, and 'Sarah' was in high school, but the two girls were not only sisters, but best friends also. They had just moved to yet another new town and 'Sarah' was explaining to Brook what they were going to do in this town. She explained the names that the two girls would use, where 'Brook' would be going to kindergarten and where 'Sarah' would be going to high school, where they were supposed to be moving from. All of the usual things that 'Brook' would need to remember. _

_Suddenly, Brook looked up at 'Sarah' and said in a small, weary voice, "Why do we keep moving? I miss my friends and I don't want to change my name. I don't like moving around all the time. Why couldn't we have stayed in Kansas? What if Mommy is looking for us and she can't find us because we changed our names?" _

_~end flashback~_

Looking back, Brook knew these questions had hurt her sister. Sarah was extremely protective of Brook, even when they were kids. That had been a year and a half before their dad was arrested. That had been one of the places where her worst memories unfolded.

* * *

_Castle- Holding Cell #1 (This cell is also known as Sarah's cell)_

Sarah sat on the bench in her tight, cramped cell, wondering how this had happened. She had spent a good portion of the last couple of days in this holding cell, waiting. She was thinking back to that day. The day she had kicked her own sister out of their hotel room. She sat thinking about what had gone through her head, the regret she felt about what she had done.

_~flashback~_

_Sarah and Brooke sat at the table in Ellie, Chuck, and Devon's apartment, Brook had just stepped back in and sat down a minute ago. The mysterious phone call had been very short-too short. She sat there wondering what it had been about? Who had been calling? Why would Brook not tell her? It would not have normally mattered, not if they had been anywhere else. That was the agreement though. Brook had been terrified of coming here. So close to where her whole life changed. Where her father was arrested right in front of her. Where her sister joined the Central Intelligence Agency. Where what remained of an extremely fragile family was ripped apart, leaving her alone in the world as a young child. She had only been five when that had happened, a month old when her mom left. Most kids would remember nothing from when they were that young, the only thing Brook had forgotten was her mom leaving. Brook remembered her father's cons. Brook remembered posing as a Girl Scout and pretending she was selling cookies so that unsuspecting people would give her money. Sarah hated that Brook had memories of all of those things. Sarah was pulled out of her train of thought by a yawn from Brook. To anyone else, even another trained spy, it would sound like Brook was truly tired, but Sarah knew better. Brook just wanted to get home, because Brook knew that Sarah was going to try and find out what the phone call had been about and who had been calling and she wanted to get it over with. Sarah decided to play along and shortly after they left the Bartowski/Woodcomb apartment and began their trip to the hotel._

_~end flashback~_

Sarah thought back on that moment and wondered why she had been so upset over a simple phone call. Sure, her and her sister talked about literally everything in their lives. With the life of a spy, it had been helpful in keeping them both sane. But she still should not have been that upset over her sister not immediately telling her who was calling. Maybe this whole situation could have been avoided. Sarah shook those thoughts out of her head and continued going over what had happened that night. She needed to decide what to tell her boss. This silly mistake could not, would not be the end of her career.

_~flashback~_

_The car ride from the Bartowski/Woodcomb apartment to Sarah and Brook's hotel room had been silent. Brook spent the ride gazing to her right, out the passenger window while Sarah had her eyes glued to the road, never even glancing anywhere else. They arrived at their hotel room and stepped inside. That was when the fight had broken out. Sarah had lashed out in anger and temporarily, almost permanently, lost her baby sister._

_~end flashback~_

Sarah banged her head on the cell's wall lightly and sighed. She could not believe that she had kicked her baby sister out of their hotel room over a stupid phone call. She just hoped that the trust between them had not been broken permanently, because she did not think that she could handle her sister not trusting her. Not forever. Not when she had fought so hard to protect her.

* * *

_Castle- Cell #10 (This cell is also known as Bryce's cell)_

Bryce paced back and forth in front of the door to his cell, thinking about the past few weeks. He now knew that this group of people, the ones currently in Castle, were the only people inside of any government agency that he could trust right now. He knew that Fulcrum was still on the loose. He was slightly angry about the fact that the leaders of two of the government agencies most important to national security were currently here, with a team of trustworthy agents, instead of out in D.C. helping to fight Fulcrum. But he also understood it. The group of people down in Castle had severely messed up during the last couple of weeks, and he knew it was going to be nearly impossible for all of them to come out of this mess with their jobs. It would be amazing if not even one of them found themselves in prison for what happened, most likely himself or Sarah. Possibly both. He didn't know the whole story of what had happened on her end of the ordeal but what he did know was that her actions had caused it. Brook and he had also caused it. All from different angles, some knowing what was going on and some not knowing what was going on.

Bryce thought back on the last couple of weeks and thought about what he could have done differently, what he should have done differently. He was supposed to be a good spy and yet most of his plans had been stupid, reckless, and pointless. He knew that now, but in the moment, though he would never admit it to anyone, he had been scared. Scared of Fulcrum and what they could mean for the country if he didn't ask. So he had made some stupid decisions. Decided not to trust his partner. He had trusted her younger sister, who was really an unofficial member of the team anyway, but looking back, looking back he knew that Sarah would never have joined an enemy agency and that he should have trusted her. Maybe all of this would not have happened if he had come up with a better plan for alerting the group.

_~flashback~_

_Bryce had been watching from a nearby rooftop when Carina, Zondra, and Casey had found Brook. He watched them as they got in the car and drove away and waited for a moment. About a minute later, when the car was not too far down the street Brook activated the tracker that Bryce gave her and Bryce hopped in his car and followed them, staying farther back than you normally would when tailing someone thanks to the tracker. He timed out the minute that Brook would release the gas hidden in her bracelet and drove up to the pulled over car. He stopped the van he was in and jumped out, jogging over to the other car. He opened the back driver door and glanced both directions down the road to make sure that no one was there. The road was deserted. He shook Brook gently and she woke up because the gas had not affected her as much as the others. She quickly helped Bryce pull Carina, then Zondra, and finally Casey into the back of the van and then handcuffed them all. Bryce and her get in the front of the van and drive to the warehouse. _

_The ride to the warehouse was uneventful and Bryce and Brook soon had the three agents handcuffed in the basement of the warehouse. They left the room and walked down the hall to an office room a few doors down. They stepped inside and pulled up their file on Fulcrum's progress. They had maps, reports, and lists of possible rogue agents and other traitors inside the government. They pulled up the trackers that they had hidden with some of the people and looked for any movements, just the usual stuff. That is, all the information was normal until the very end, when they saw that Fulcrum knew that the facility they were in was in use. They had about half an hour before the first Fulcrum team would arrive. They had stepped in the basement and talked to the three agents, before getting back in the van and heading towards Castle. _

_~end flashback~_

Bryce thought back at that, and he didn't really think there was anything he NEEDED to do differently. Sure, there was some stuff that could have been done differently and would have ended better, but there was nothing that actually caused a major problem. He just hoped that General Beckman and Director Graham would see things his way. He was sure they would, when he showed them everything he had found on Fulcrum.

* * *

_Small Castle Briefing Room_

Chuck sat in a chair, head down on the table. He was tired and extremely curious as to what was happening outside the door. But he stayed seated. That had been his only order: stay in the seat, inside the room. He was thinking about everything that had happened. Had he been right? Had Sarah actually hit him in the head with handcuffs? It seemed so unlike her, but he guessed that having a missing sister might make a person pretty crazy. He was a little upset that he had been tricked like he was; he thought he could trust Sarah. Well, it was his fault also. He should have seen it coming. She was, after all, unhappy about being locked in the cell. Why would he unlock her handcuffs? It was stupid of him. 'Oh well' he thought. 'Better get ready to talk to the Graham and Beckman.'

* * *

**AN: Well, I wanted to make it a little longer but I figured that you all probably wanted another chapter out. That means that next chapter may not be the interviews, I am not sure yet. Review and let me know what you think! Oh, and thanks for sticking with me through all of these long waits between chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yep! I am finally back! This chapter will be the interviews, though I might break them in to a couple of chapters. There will be a little more back story added this chapter, but not much. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

_Castle- Holding Cell #1 (Sarah's cell)_

Sarah glanced up at the door to her cell as she heard two sets of footsteps approaching her cell. A few seconds later, Director Graham and General Beckman stepped into view in front of the door. Director Graham opened her cell door and Sarah stood. They led her to an interrogation room with a lie detector test set up. The door was titled _Interrogation Room #2_. As they set up, Sarah looked around the small, dimly lit room. It was small and plain, nothing special. To her left and slightly behind her was the door that they came in and in front of her was the window to the observation room. She looked back towards Director Graham and General Beckman in time to see General Beckman exit the room, she assumed to watch from the observation room.

"Let's begin." Director Graham stated. "I will begin by asking some basic questions before continuing with the events of the last couple of weeks. Answer all questions with a yes or a no. Do you understand Agent Walker?"

"Yes sir." Sarah responded. It was kind of odd, hearing him say that. She thought back to the many times she had said that to people. It was strange, being the person answering questions. Especially with Graham being completely serious and professional.

"Ok." Graham said. "Let's begin. Is your current cover name Sarah Walker?

"Yes."

"Are you an agent for the CIA?"

"Yes."

"Did you're your thirteen year old sister run away from the hotel room that you two are currently staying at approximately two weeks ago?

Sarah paused for a second before answering. This was a trick question, and she knew it. Brook had not run away. Sarah had kicked her out. And Graham knew it. She stopped for another half second before responding. "No." she said. "Brook didn't run away. I kicked her out."

Graham continued "Is it true that after being told to stay in your cell until your sister was found and brought back that you tricked the asset into opening your cell door and releasing you?"

"Yes." Sarah responded sadly.

"Is it true that you then proceeded to _attack_ the asset by hitting him in the head with a pair of handcuffs?"

"Yes."

"Did you then lock the asset in your cell, defenseless?"

"Yes."

"Agent Walker in the past couple of weeks you have repeatedly disregarded orders. You have acted in an unprofessional way and have put the lives of your team, your sister, and most importantly The Intersect in jeopardy! I have no reason to not fire you or even put you in prison as a traitor. But I am not going to do that. You are a talented agent and so I will give you one more chance. All further details will be discussed during the briefing with the entire group.

Sarah was led back to her cell and the door was locked. She sat down, worried about the decisions that the Director might make.

* * *

_Castle- Cell #18 (Brook's cell)_

Brook sat in her cell, hands folded in her lap. She sat staring at the ground, refusing to look up even as she heard Director Graham and General Beckman's footsteps approaching her cell. They stepped right in front of her cell and opened the door; still Brooklyn stared at the ground.

"Miss Walker?" General Beckman said. Brook continued to stare at the ground.

"Brooklyn?" Director Graham asked after they realized that Brook wasn't planning on answering.

Brook continued to stare at the ground, even as the Director and the General attempted to get her attention a few more times. Realizing that they were not going to get an answer, General Beckman pulled her to a standing position and half pushed, half led her to the same interrogation room that Sarah had been in just a few moments ago. Brook still refused to even glance up at either of them. She was hooked up to the lie detector test and General Beckman once again stepped out of the room.

"Let's begin." Director Graham stated. "I will begin by asking some basic questions before continuing with the events of the last couple of weeks. Answer all questions with a yes or a no. Do you understand Miss Walker?"

No response.

"Miss Walker?"

"Brooklyn?"

"Brooklyn!" the Director raised his voice to a commanding yell.

At this, Brooklyn angrily glanced up "What do you want?" she growled out.

"Miss Walker, I want you to answer my questions. Do you think you can do that?" Director Graham asked.

"Yes sir." Brooklyn answered in a small, scared voice.

"Okay then. Let's begin." Director Graham stated. "I will begin by asking some basic questions before continuing with the events of the last couple of weeks. Answer all questions with a yes or a no. Do you understand Miss Walker?"

"Yes sir."

"Is your current cover name Brooklyn Avery Walker?"

"Yes"

"Do you currently live with an agent using the cover name of Sarah Walker?"

"Yes"

"Is she your sister?"

"Yes"

"Did you run away from the CIA rented apartment that you and your sister were living in?"

"No"

"Were you kicked out of that apartment by your sister?"

"Yes"

"Were you working with Bryce Larkin during this time?"

"Yes"

"Are you a rogue agent?"

"No"

"Okay Brooklyn." Director Graham said. "We are finished for now. General Beckman will escort you back to your cell until the interviews with everyone else are finished." And with that, Director Graham left the room and General Beckman took Brook back to her cell and locked the door before leaving to join Director Graham for the next 'interview'.

* * *

_Interrogation Room #2 (The one that Carina was put in)_

Carina sat in the uncomfortable chair in a small, dimly lit room. She had seen the plaque on the door that she had entered through. They were in _Interrogation Room #2_. 'That's just great!' she thought. 'Agents are supposed to interrogate – NOT BE **INTERROGATED**! Stupid Sarah. Stupid Brook. And most of all, stupid Bryce! She hoped this team got split up. Maybe her boss at the DEA would give her a vacation. After the craziness that had ensued during and after her past few missions, she thought that she deserved it.

Carina was interrupted from her musings by the door to the interrogation room suddenly and powerfully swinging open, followed by two very important people walking in. She glanced up and saw General Beckman and Director Graham enter the room and each sit down at a chair in front of the computer that would give the results from the lie detector tests. Carina wasn't worried about that, she had nothing to hide.

"Let's begin." Director Graham stated. "I will begin by asking some basic questions before continuing with the events of the last couple of weeks. Answer all questions with a yes or a no. Do you understand Agent Hansen?"

"Yes sir, ma'am." Carina respectfully responded to both Director Graham and General Beckman.

"Is your current cover name Carina Hansen?" the General asked.

"Yes"

"Are you an agent for the Drug Enforcement Administration?" Director Graham continued the questioning.

"Yes"

"Were you in any way involved in Brook leaving her and her sisters' apartment?"

"No"

"Were you aware of Fulcrum's existence and/or its activities before General Beckman and I briefed you on the subject?" the Director inquired.

"No"

"Are you a rogue agent?"

"No"

"Okay Agent Hansen." General Beckman said, unhooking the lie detector machine. "Why don't you tell us your version of what happened?"

"Yes ma'am." Carina said before beginning her story. "When I received the call saying that Brook had run away, I was shocked. I immediately packed my stuff and I was on the next plane out here. I met up with Zondra when we were at the airport and we rode here in the car that the CIA provided. We got here and talked to Chuck and Casey for awhile before either of us even saw Sarah." Carina paused, not wanting to leave anything out. "Actually, Zondra saw her before I did because she took her food. Sarah was still mad at the world right then, so she snapped at Zondra and refused to take the food. We all kept talking for awhile before I went to ask Sarah if she had any relevant information to help us find Brooky faster. She was still mad, so I left. A couple of days passed with us still searching when we found her in an alley. We got her in the car and were on our way back here, to Castle. I don't remember much after that, but I think we all passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in what I think was a warehouse basement, handcuffed to a chair with Casey next to me and Zondra on the other side of him. Brooklyn and Bryce came in the room and talked to us for a few seconds before dragging us into a van and driving us here. Then we came down and saw you." Carina finished.

"Thank you Agent Hansen." Director Graham said. "You will remain here until we speak to the rest of the group. Would you like a glass of water or something to eat?"

"No sir, thank you though." Carina answered respectfully. After hearing her answer, General Beckman and Director Graham left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I know the interviews with the lie detector were terrible! I put it like that for two reasons:**

**1) I couldn't figure out how to do it any better.**

** And**

**2) Director Graham and General Beckman's have no reason not to trust everybody (except for Sarah, Brook, and Bryce.) so they really only need to hear their story and see if all of them line up. They WERE both trained to see if anyone is lying. **

**Next chapter is half-written so I should put it out in the next week. This one and the next are mostly fillers and then I am trying to decide if I should end it, wait a few weeks, and make a sequel or if I should continue in this story. Let me know what you think in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! I decided to post another chapter because the last was kind of boring. This chapter finishes the interviews. I tried to wrap them up quickly because I didn't think they seemed very interesting. **

* * *

_The Interrogation Room that Casey was put in_

General Beckman entered the room that Casey had been put in alone. She proceeded to ask him the same basic questions that either Director Graham or she had asked the others so far.

"Let's begin." General Beckman began. "I will begin by asking some basic questions before continuing with the events of the last couple of weeks. Answer all questions with a yes or a no. Do you understand Major Casey?"

"Yes ma'am." Casey answered respectfully.

"Is your name current cover name John Casey?" the General asked.

"Yes"

"Are you an agent for the National Security Agency?" she continued.

"Yes"

"Were you in any way involved in Brook leaving her and her sisters' apartment?"

"No"

"Were you aware of Fulcrum's existence and/or its activities before Director Graham and I informed you?"

"No"

"Are you a rogue agent?"

"No"

"Okay Major Casey." General Beckman said, unhooking the lie detector machine. "Why don't you tell us your version of what happened?"

"Yes ma'am." Casey stated before beginning to tell his version of the story. The night when Brook left I got a call from Agent Walker. That was probably at about 10 p.m. She went down to Castle that night but I waited for the morning so the mor- I mean the Asset would not be left alone. The next morning, I took the Asset and we started searching for Brooklyn. About a week and a half later the other members of the former C.A.T. Squad, Carina and Zondra, and we continued searching. We got a good lead and went out looking. We found Brooklyn and got her in the car. We were on our way back to Castle, but something happened. I'm not exactly sure what. The next thing I remember was waking up in what appeared to be a basement. Zondra and Carina were each on one side of me. Bryce and Brooklyn walked in and a few minutes after that we were back on our way. We met Walker and then came down here. That was when we met you and Director Graham." Casey finished.

"Thank you Major Casey." General Beckman said. "Can we get you anything? Water, maybe some food?"

"No thank you."

"Okay" and with that, General Beckman exited the room.

* * *

_ Zondra's interrogation room - Same time as Casey's interrogation_

Zondra was sitting in the interrogation room extremely annoyed. She was thinking over what had happened since she got the call about Brook. Her thoughts were interrupted by Director Graham entering the room and sitting down across from her. She huffed loudly before sitting up straighter.

"Let's begin." Director Graham stated. "I will begin by asking some basic questions before continuing with the events of the last couple of weeks. Answer all questions with a yes or a no. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Zondra respectfully responded to Director Graham.

"Is your current cover name Zondra?" Director Graham asked.

"Yes"

"Are you an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency?" Director Graham continued the questioning.

"Yes"

"Were you in any way involved in Brook leaving her and her sisters' apartment?"

"No"

"Were you aware of Fulcrum's existence and/or its activities before General Beckman and I briefed you on the subject?" the Director inquired.

"No"

"Are you a rogue agent?"

"No"

"Okay." Director Graham said, unhooking the lie detector machine. "Why don't you tell us your version of what happened?"

"Yes sir." Zondra said before beginning her story. "When I received the call saying that Brook had run away, I was very surprised. It just did not seem like her to do something like that. I packed my bags and was on the next plane out. I met up with Carina when we were at the airport and we rode here in the car that the CIA provided. We got here and talked to Chuck and Casey for awhile before either of us even saw Sarah." Zondra paused, "Actually, I saw her before Carina did because I took her food. Sarah was still mad at the world right then, so she snapped at me and refused to take the food. We all kept talking for awhile before Carina went to ask Sarah if she had any relevant information to help us find Brook faster. She was still mad, so Carina left. A couple of days passed with us still searching when we found her in an alley. We got her in the car and were on our way back here, to Castle. I don't remember much after that, but I think we all passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in what I think was a warehouse basement, handcuffed to a chair with Casey next to me and Carina on the other side of him. Brooklyn and Bryce came in the room and talked to us for a few seconds before dragging us into a van and driving us here. Then we came down and saw you." Zondra finished.

"Thank you Agent." Director Graham said. "You will remain here until we speak to the rest of the group. Would you like a glass of water or something to eat?"

"No sir, thank you though." Zondra answered respectfully. After hearing her answer, Director Graham left the room.

* * *

_Bryce's interrogation room_

The main questioning part of Bryce's interrogation went much the same as the other interrogations. At the end he started explaining the information that he had found on Fulcrum.

"I had heard from some of my contacts around the various agencies that Fulcrum had a potential location where the Human Intersect could be located. I went undercover in Fulcrum to try and earn their trust. I ended up working on their Intersect task force and found that they were too close to the Intersect. They knew he was a nerd herder at the Buy More, they just didn't know which one of the Nerd Herders it was. I knew that if it was the same morons who used to work their then it would not take long for them to figure out that Chuck had to be the Intersect. I was working with Brooklyn to try and stop the threat."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" General Beckman asked.

"It's not that I didn't trust you or Director Graham or even the team. I just knew they had bugged Castle and that they had eyes on the team, including Carrie and Zondra. The only one that I was positive was not under surveillance was Brook, and why would she be, she seems to be just a regular kid whose guardians just happens to be a spy. My plan stopped working when Agent Walker and Brooklyn got into a fight and Brook ran away. All my Intel on Fulcrum is in the van I drove here."

"We know." Director Graham said. "We have already decided how we are going to continue with the Intel that you provided for us."

With that, the Director and the General stood and released Larkin, instructing him to go to the main open conference room and wait for the rest of the team. Then, the three of them left the interrogation room.

* * *

_Main Conference Room_

Director Graham and General Beckman stood at the front of the conference room, looking at the agents from various agencies, and Brooklyn, standing across the table. Casey stood to their far left. Next to him was Chuck. Brook was next, her sister on the other side, holding her close with her left arm. Next to them stood Zondra. Then Bryce stood, right next to Carina. He had his arm around her waist, holding her close.

The CIA Director began the briefing. "Through the information we gained from the various interviews with you all, we have come to some decisions about the future of this team." The Director looked directly at Sarah as he said this, causing her to worry a little.

General Beckman took over at this point. "We have decided that Chuck and Casey will remain here with their current covers. Zondra will also stay here; her cover will be a college friend of Chuck's who ended up working with Sarah in DC. The hotel room that Agent Walker and Brooklyn are currently residing in will be checked out of and Zondra, Brook, and eventually Agent Walker will be moving into an apartment complex identical to Chuck's that is less than five minutes away from there."

"Excuse me, General," Sarah began, confused. "You said eventually I would be in the apartment, where am I going to be beforehand?"

Director Graham took back over here "Agent Walker, it has been decided that while your actions in the past two weeks do not constitute us removing you from the assignment or removing you from the agency, they were still inexcusable. That is why you are being sent back to Langley for a seven week retraining and recertification in all areas of your training. If you fail to pass, you will be kept on the team with your current cover but you will be removed from all field work for the foreseeable future. You leave in tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Sarah responded quietly, looking down. Director Graham and General Beckman then turned to Agents Larkin and Hansen so Brook took the turn to glance up at her sister and give her a small, encouraging smile, before they both turned their attention back to the briefing.

General Beckman was just beginning to give Bryce and Carina their assignment. "Agent Larkin, you and your wife will go back undercover with Fulcrum to help this team bring them down."

There was a silent moment before the rest of the group exploded with questions.

"Wife?!"

"What is going on?"

"When did that happen?"

"Calm down!" Director Graham bellowed. "Now, we will leave and you all can talk about whatever you want. Agent Walker I expect you in my office at 10:00 tomorrow." and with that, Director Graham and General Beckman left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know in a review. I have decided that I am going to continue this story inside of this story, not in a sequel. Sarah's time in DC, however, will be put in a different story that I will be posting the first chapter of hopefully this week. So look for that and I will see you next time on Chuck vs One Little Change!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! I'm back again! I decided to put this chapter in and THEN the first chapter of the Sarah story will come out. You might want to read it, because it will be referenced through this story and will be the only place where you can see what Sarah's weeks back at Langley are like. This chapter picks up exactly where the last chapter ended. Well, without further ado, enjoy the fifteenth chapter of Chuck vs One Little Change (title may change, pm me or leave me a review for ideas!).**

* * *

_Previously on: Chuck vs One Little Change_

_ "Wife?!"_

_"What is going on?"_

_"When did that happen?"_

_"Calm down!" Director Graham bellowed. "Now, we will leave and you all can talk about whatever you want. Agent Walker I expect you in my office at 10:00 tomorrow." and with that, Director Graham and General Beckman left the room._

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Director Graham and General Beckman, the room once again exploded with questions for Bryce and Carina. They let it go on for about a minute before Bryce cut everyone off.

"If you want answers you should all sit down and give us a chance to give them." He said.

The entire team, including Bryce and Carina, sat in the chairs in front of them. Casey was at one end of the table, glaring straight across at Bryce and Carina. Chuck had a giant, goofy grin on his face because, no matter what Bryce had done to him, he was truly happy for his friend. Everyone sat quietly, waiting a few moments before Bryce continued speaking.

"I know that Sarah and Brook already know this part of the story, but it is easier to start at the beginning." Bryce continued, before returning his attention to Carina "Do you want to start?"

"Sure" Carina responded before beginning the story. _"A few years ago, Zondra, Sarah and I were on a team with another girl named Amy. We were known as the CAT squad. We were following a man named Augusto Gaez and trying to bring down his organization but he always seemed to be one step ahead of us. Sarah swept our equipment for bugs and found a tracker in Zondra's boot."_

At this point Casey and Chuck glanced up at Zondra in apprehension, but didn't say anything as Carina continued.

_"Brook didn't believe that Zondra was the traitor and began to do some spying of her own. She discovered that Amy was the double and was able to get her and Gaez arrested, bringing his entire organization down. At this point it was decided to break the team up. I ended up in South America on a series of missions to bring down a big drug guy, Zondra went who knows where, and Sarah got partnered with Bryce. A couple of months down the road, I ended up working with them. It was right before Bryce got the Intersect and sent it to Chuck. Sarah was sent here to Burbank and Bryce and I got married. I always knew he wasn't dead and, I'll admit now, I always knew where Brook was. I kept an eye on her, made sure she was safe."_

This was too much for Sarah to hear. She was glad that someone had been watching over her baby sister, but she could not believe that her friend would let her worry like she had. It was finally too much, and Sarah burst. "All along you knew where my baby sister was and you didn't tell me? You let me worry like that!? I lived in a cell, I didn't sleep for a week and a half, I let myself believe that she could be dead or captured and now I find out that you knew where she was the entire time!? What were you thinking!?"

"Calm down, Sarah," Carina said calmly. "You know all the reasons why I couldn't tell you. We were trying to end Fulcrum but *you* had to mess us up. Don't blame me when we all know you know the reasons."

This was enough to shut Sarah up, but not Chuck as he started to say that he STILL didn't understand the reasons, but one of Carina's signature death glares stopped him in his tracks. At this point, they all got up and left Castle to fall their prospective paths.

* * *

**A/N: I know! Short, boring, and all that. I just wanted to get this out and ask a few questions:**

**a) What, if anything, should I rename this story?**

**b) What are some classes you would like to see Sarah taking at Langley?**

**c) What more would you like to see in this story? Whether it be character interactions or just some things you've always wanted to see in a Chuck story?**

**d) How did you like this chapter?**

**Let me know in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well hello to my fantastic readers! So sorry for the delay. I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to end this story. Don't worry! I'm not abandoning it; I'm just going to start the next one in the series. There will be two stories being updated together that will go along with each other. They will be the second stories in the One Little Changeverse. The one about Sarah will be titled: **_Sarah's Story – Life at Langley_** and the one that would have just been a continuation of this story will be called **_The Seven Weeks_**. Both stories will follow the seven weeks that Sarah is in Langley going through the training thing. The Seven Weeks will reference Sarah's Story in that I might mention what Sarah was doing at the time something happened, but Sarah's Story will not reference The Seven Weeks, though it will most likely reference Chuck and the ending of this story. I hope that no one decides to not read those stories because I ended this one. I promise that the next stories will be better as my writing style develops and they should come out quicker because I will have more time to write over the summer. Leave me a review about this story or what you hope to see in the next stories. **

**_~Inter_**


End file.
